


You are My Fire

by Ninjapirate101



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, NCIS Drabble Community
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjapirate101/pseuds/Ninjapirate101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody has ever said Anthony DiNozzo was boring, especially when it comes to the people he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are My Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Livejournal's NCIS Drabble community found here: http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/
> 
> Prompt: #474 "Tell me why"

Title: You are My Fire

Characters: Anthony DiNozzo, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Timothy McGee, Abby

Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo

Prompt/Challenge: #474 “Tell me why.”

Rating: G

Word Count: 500

Warning/Spoilers/Disclaimer: I don’t own Backstreet Boys’ “I Want It That Way” nor NCIS.

* * *

 

**You are My Fire**

It all started with Tony humming some tune that he didn't recognize. A few days of this and he noticed Tim started as well, as if it was stuck in his head, and watched as the usually timid man glare over at his SFA. He didn't know what was going on between these 2 men, but Gibbs knew he would find out, if it was the last thing he did.

"You ready McGee?" Tony grinned widely at the nervous looking man. Tim had grown up so much these past 8 years, but looking as nervous as he did, Tony saw a flash back to simpler times, where everything wasn't so complicated and convoluted in terrorist plots.

"Don't say I don't do anything for you Tony, why can't you just tell him like a normal person?" Tim glared over at the taller man he thought as a brother and watched as the grin fell from his face slightly. "'Cuz he's special and..."Tony's words seemed to falter and his grin grew impossibly wide. Tim's jaw hurt just looking at it. "Besides who said I was normal, now get into position, McBackupdancer." McGee begrudgingly got into place, slightly to the right of Tony, their backs facing the elevator in Abby’s lab, while Abby was recording the little practice session. The Goth found it sweet that Tony had a crush on their boss, and after years of subtle looks and glances, both Tim and Abby got fed up and called him on it, and this was the result. They convinced Tony to tell Gibbs, but nobody ever said it was going to be easy.

_“You are my fire…The one desire”_

The music blared from Abby’s speakers as Tony and Tim started to move around the room, the song “I Want It That Way” filling their ears. Tim could murder Tony for making him listen to this blasted song, as it wouldn’t leave his brain as he danced to the annoyingly catchy beat.

_“Tell me why…Ain't nothin' but a heartache…Tell me why…Ain't nothin' but a mistake.”_

It was lunch break and Gibbs had made his way to Abby’s lab, to check up on the exuberant Goth, and his ears were assaulted with music that he would never associate with Abby, stopping dead in his tracks as he watched his two coworkers dance around to the beat. Tim noticed their guest first and froze, clueing Tony and Abby in.  

“Tell me why…” Gibbs found himself repeating the words from the song as he gazed at Tony who stared at him, wide eyes in shock.

“Because, I love you, Boss.” Tony’s bright smile was infectious and his heart started to pound as he made his way to the younger man and pulled him into his arms. Tony melted into his embrace and his eyes grew wider as Gibbs lowered his face, their lips touching as he murmured soft words against them. “Your one desire.”

“Finally.” Tim and Abby smiled at each other as the two men kissed.


End file.
